


Kindness In The Unlikeliest Of Places

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Draco's seventh year, and Snape and the Carrows are running the school. Draco had thought he'd be in his element, but the other Death Eaters see him as weak for failing to kill Dumbledore. It seems as though nobody in the world gives a toss about him anymore, until Hannah comes along and shows him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness In The Unlikeliest Of Places

"Now, who shall we choose for this particular curse?” said Alecto Carrow, looking round the room with a tight-lipped smile. It was all play acting, though. She knew very well who she was going to pick. "Ahh,” she said, her eyes finally settling on one particular pupil. "How about you, Draco?”

Draco groaned inwardly, not daring to do so out loud in case she heard him and made whatever he was about to do ten times worse. Amycus usually taught Dark Arts, but Alecto was covering for him today, and she was always more sadistic towards him.

"Come up here,” she said, beckoning him over to the front. He rose and avoided her gaze, staring at the floor, aware that everyone else in the room was looking at him, too. "That's a good boy. You stand there – yes, that's it, right in front of my desk.”

There he stood, his eyes still fixated on the ground while his cheeks grew red. He braced himself for the pain he knew would come, because whatever curse she was going to use on him, it wasn't going to be pleasant. It never was. The Carrows were particularly hard on him because of his failure to kill Dumbledore, and to think, he'd thought he'd have it easy this year, being one of them. 

"I'm going to show you how you can use simple, every day spells and curses to cause particular damage to a subject. Usually a Mudblood, but in this case, Draco is the perfect target, aren't you?”

Draco dared raise his eyes and looked straight into hers. She had a large grin across her face, but it began to fade the longer he resisted answering her. "Yes,” he said at last, albeit through gritted teeth. He knew the consequences would be extremely severe if he crossed the line too much.

"Good, good,” Alecto said quietly. She raised her wand and pointed it at his stomach. "You all remember the _Diffindo_ curse, don't you? It's a severing charm, frequently used for tearing robes or other material objects, but it can be used on people just as well.”

Draco braced himself for the pain that was to follow, biting his lip until it almost drew blood, and holding back a scream as she finally cast the spell that ripped several small cuts in his stomach. They were like tiny little paper cuts and they stung like hell, but he was determined not to give her the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. 

"Come on Draco, don't be shy,” said Alecto, walking towards him. "Show everyone your cuts.”

Draco shook his head. All they could see at the moment was the tiny specks of blood appearing through his white school shirt, and he didn't want to humiliate himself further by spreading it and showing off the damage.

Unfortunately for Draco, though, that was exactly what Alecto wanted. She, like her brother, seemed to get off on causing pain and humiliation. "Fine,” she said wearily, taking another step and ripping open his shirt, exposing his cut chest for everyone to see. "You'll see here,” she dragged her fingers across the open cuts, scratching them with her long nail, "that there are lots of tiny little cuts. They may not look like much, but if you ask Draco, I'm sure he'll tell you they sting like anything. Especially when they come into contact with extra long nails like mine.

"What's even better is that if you leave them like that for long enough, the blood will eventually seep out and they'll lose a lot of it. It's great if you want a particularly long, drawn out death.” She giggled and took her fingers off his chest. "But we don't want that, do we Draco?”

Draco shook his head as she cast a spell to stop the blood coming out of him. It didn't relieve him of the pain, nor get rid of the cuts, but it did mean there wouldn't be any lasting damage, and he certainly wouldn't die. Much to Alecto's disappointment, he was sure. When Alecto was done toying with him, she turned to the class and said, "I think we'll leave it there for today, but feel free to practice the curse on any blood traitors you find.”

When Draco tried to do up his shirt he found a couple of buttons missing, from where they'd been pulled roughly at by Alecto. Even more humiliated, he grabbed his stuff and shoved it in his bag, pushing past everyone to leave the classroom and get some peace and quiet. It was lunch now, but afterwards, he had Transfiguration with McGongall, and though she wasn't going to cast curses on him, she wouldn't be giving him a warm reception, either.

Whenever he used to be upset, angry or needed a bit of space, he'd go down to his dorm and seal the curtains around him, but it wasn't safe to do that anymore. He couldn't let any of the Slytherins see how weak he'd really become; it was bad enough that he was getting practiced upon like a lab rat by the Carrows. So he headed outside, ignoring the fact that it was raining, and went down to the lake, just next to the crooked tree. Nobody ever came here, not anymore, anyway.

He lay his head back against the tree and just sat there for several long minutes, his eyes closed as the rain pounded down upon him. It felt good, it made him feel free, and he didn't care that he'd 'probably catch his death', as his mother used to tell him.

"Draco?” 

He looked round, seeing Hannah Abbott approach with a charm above her head to stop the rain getting at her hair. "What do you want?”

She came nearer, squatting down next to him. It must be too wet on the grass for her to sit down properly. "Are you all right?”

"I'm fine,” he said hastily. He didn't mean to be shirty with her, but he was embarrassed enough as it was, and feeling someone's pity was never nice.

"But your chest... here, I can heal —” Hannah got out her wand, but Draco pushed it away. As much as her intentions were good, she wasn't the best at spells, and he didn't fancy another stay in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey wasn't a friend of his, either. She'd been a good friend of Dumbledore's.

"I said I'm fine.” 

"Oh.” Hannah put her wand back in her robes. "Sorry.”

"Don't be,” he said quietly. "It's nothing personal.”

Hannah seemed to perk up at this and beamed at him. "How about we have lunch together?”

He hesitated for several long moments; lunch with a _Hufflepuff_? He wasn't exactly dripping in friends, though, and it would be nice to have company for a change. "Yeah. Yeah, all right then.” These days he usually had lunch alone. The few Slytherins that were left that he had previously called his friends were now a group all on their own; they presumably didn't want to get too close in case they became a target of the Carrows too. 

"Come on, then,” she said cheerily, holding her out arm for him to loop his in. 

He did loop his arm in hers, but he felt awkward about doing so. He'd never really spoken to Hannah before, and she was a Hufflepuff. In previous years, he never would have even gone near her, but now there weren't exactly people queueing up to talk to him.

As they wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, they got some strange looks, and even a few people called out harsh names. This didn't appear to bother Hannah, though, and she carried on as if nobody was even noticing them. It was even worse when they entered the Great Hall, though. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and stare at them, and they even attracted the attention of the teachers at the staff table.

Thankfully, the Carrows nor Snape were there, and Draco was sure he saw a tiny little smile in the corner of McGonagall's mouth. If it was there, it was gone a second later.

"Shall we sit at my table or yours?” asked Hannah, looking round the tables. The Hufflepuffs looked a lot friendlier than the Slytherins did, and he didn't want any trouble to start, so he nodded towards the Hufflepuff table. 

Draco let her lead him towards it and they sat down next to each other, everyone's eyes still on them. 

"Afternoon Ernie,” said Hannah politely, but as she reached out to grab a jug of water, Ernie grabbed hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"What are you doing with _him_?” Ernie sneered at Draco.

Hannah pulled her wrist out of Ernie's grasp and glared at him. "If it failed to escape your notice, I believe we are having lunch together.”

"I can see that,” Ernie spat. "But why? We don't want Death Eater scum at our table.”

"Ernie!” Hannah chastised her fellow Hufflepuff, but realising he was just causing trouble, Draco stood up. "Where are you going?”

"I don't want to cause any trouble,” said Draco. "I'll get lunch later or something. I'm not really that hungry anyway.”

"No, really —” Hannah started, but Ernie nudged her.

"Let him go. At least he knows where he's not wanted.” Ernie continued to glar at Draco, while Hannah just shot him a sympathetic look.

With a heavy inward sigh, he turned and walked out of the Great Hall, all eyes still fixated on him.

*

Draco pulled the washcloth out from under the running tap and began to wash his chest. There was dried blood splattered across it, and the warm water felt soothing against his skin. He could just have taken a potion, but he'd been using a lot of those recently and didn't want to overdo it. Getting addicted to potions was the last thing he wanted right now, especially with everything else going on. He didn't need another problem to contend with.

"I'm sorry.”

Draco dropped the rag at the sound of the voice and turned around, frowning. There, in the boy's bathroom, was Hannah Abbott, looking around nervously. "There's nobody else here,” he muttered, trying to calm her nerves, though goodness knows why he cared to do so. "And you don't need to be sorry.”

Hannah shrugged. "I'm sorry for the way Ernie behaved, and the looks people gave you. It's not right.”

"Shit happens,” said Draco quietly, grabbing the rag and slowly washing his chest again. 

"Here,” said Hannah, walking towards him. "Let me.”

"Er --” Draco began, but before he could say anymore she'd taken the washcloth off him and was now gently dragging it across his numerous tiny cuts. It felt good to have someone else do it, to have someone else care, even if it was only out of pity. But the fact that she was a Hufflepuff was still in the back of his head. Everyone knew how weak they were, and he hoped nobody else would come in the toilets and find them together like this, not after the scene in the Great Hall.

Draco had never felt more awkward. He stood there, not knowing what to do with his hands or where to look, as Hannah cleaned the dried blood off him and gently applied pressure to the cuts to clean them out.

"There.” Hannah stood back and admired his chest, presumably making sure she'd done a good enough job, and then threw the rag back into the sink. 

"Thanks,” he muttered, pulling his shirt together and not caring that his chest and stomach were still damp. 

"It's no bother.” Hannah looked up at him and smiled, and he gave her a half-smile back. It was the first time he'd smiled, and meant it, in a long time. "I wanted to make up for what happened. It's my fault. Perhaps we should have sat at your table.”

Draco snorted and shook his head. "It would have been worse if we had, trust me. Macmillan is a piece of cake compared to my lot.” He sighed wearily. "I just don't think Hogwarts is ready to see a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff together just yet.”

Hannah frowned and leant back on the sink. "I miss the days when they encouraged house unity. I know you Slytherins never liked to join in, but those events they arranged were fun. I made many Gryffindor and Ravenclaw friends, but now, everyone just keeps to themselves. It's so quiet these days you'd think we went to school in a morgue.”

"Maybe we will, if the Carrows carry on the way they are. It wouldn't surprise me to learn of the accidental death of a first year,” Draco said sadly, though again, why he was sad was completely puzzling, because of course he didn't care about anyone but himself. That was how he should be, anyway. His father had always said to look out for number one, because nobody else was going to do it for you. Except, Hannah had just looked out for him, hadn't she?

Hannah nodded in agreement. "We don't have to eat in the Great Hall, you know,” she said, after several minutes of silence had gone by. "I know the House Elves. They'd be perfectly happy to make us a meal we can take outside or to an empty classroom, if you want.”

"You sound like Hermione bloody Granger. Don't tell me you joined her campaign – SPEW, wasn't it?” Draco smiled fondly as he remembered how he, Blaise and Pansy had had so much fun mocking Granger after she began pestering everyone about House Elves and their rights.

"It's S.P.E.W, actually, and yes, as a matter of fact, I am a member.” Hannah blushed. "But only so Hermione would stop bugging me about it. At least after that we managed to have some decent conversations that didn't involve her lecturing me.”

"You should have just told her to bugger off,” said Draco. "I would have.”

"That would be why she never approached you, then.” Hannah bumped his elbow with hers playfully. "As well as the fact that she hated you.”

"She hated me? Oh no!” Draco pretended that he cared, plastering a silly look on his face as though he was sad. Hannah laughed, and he found something touching in the way she did so. As though there was happiness there, in spite of everything that was going on around them.

"Anyway,” said Hannah, still beaming from ear to ear. "I'd better get off before someone finds us here and gets the wrong idea.”

Just as she was about to leave, Draco called out to her. "Wait, about the meals. I'd like that.” It wasn't the happiest or the most grateful of replies, but she didn't seem to mind, flashing him a pleasant smile before she nodded and left.

Once more he was alone again, but at least this time he knew there was someone out there who cared a little about him and would go out of their way for him.

*

Draco followed the crowd as they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, but unlike everyone turning right into it, he went down the steps that were just off to the side. He hoped Hannah would be there already, because he wasn't sure how he'd react if a House Elf pestered him. Thankfully he spotted her long, blonde hair as he neared the door to the kitchens, clearing his throat so she knew he was there.

"Hey!" Hannah was all smiles again, and it was as if nothing could ever make her miserable. "What do you fancy? For breakfast, I mean," she added when he arched an eyebrow.

"Full English, of course," said Draco, patting his stomach. "I'm a growing lad, or so my mother tells me."

"Your mother is right," replied Hannah, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchens. He felt a little awkward with this gesture, and pulled his hand out of hers once they were in sight of the House Elves. He didn't want them spreading anything about the school. "I know you don't get on with Dobby," she said quietly, "but Winky's got nothing against you, has she?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't think so. Don't even know who she is."

"Winky!" Hannah called across the kitchens. The other House Elves shot her a scathing look, as though she wasn't supposed to be here, but Winky skipped over to them happily.

"Yes, Missus?" Her ears bobbed up and down and she looked from him to Hannah with utter curiosity. Once upon a time he would have said something horrid, anything to piss off those little creatures, but now he just felt indifferent towards them.

Hannah squatted down to Winky's height to speak to her. "Would you mind cooking my friend and I a Full English breakfast?"

"Winky would love to!" remarked Winky, seemingly pleased with Hannah's request. "Winky will get on it straight away!"

"Thank you, Winky," said Hannah, stroking the little elf's ears before it dashed away to make their food. She stood up straight again and smiled at him. "There, see. No bother."

"The other elves don't seem too pleased," Draco noted. They were sending Winky harsh whispers as she ran around the kitchen, but she simply ignored them.

Hannah shrugged. "Maybe not. But Winky and I are good friends. None of the other elves like to spend too much time with her. They think she shamed them."

"Oh." Draco hadn't realised the lives of House Elves could be so complex. Didn't they just run around doing what they were told? Surely they didn't have time for personal politics? They stood there in silence as they waited for Winky, the only noise being the House Elves cleaning up. He hated awkward silences, always feeling as though he had to fill them. "So, er. You okay?"

"You don't have to talk all the time you know," she said, elbowing him to show she wasn't annoyed. "Silence is good sometimes."

"Is it?" Draco wasn't so sure. Usually, whenever people were silent around him, it meant he was in trouble. And being in trouble with Death Eaters didn't end well. He was relieved he didn't have to open up when he noticed Winky heading for them with a rather large tray for her small body.

"There you is, Missus!" Winky placed the tray on the nearest counter to them, bowed, and then sauntered off before either of them got to say thank you. Not that _he_ would have said thanks, but he was sure Hannah would have wanted to.

"She always does that," said Hannah, picking up a knife and fork. "Never lets me say thanks."

Draco walked round to the counter, taking his own cutlery and cutting his egg in half. "You do this a lot?"

"Sometimes." Hannah began to look uncomfortable, so he focused his attentions on his bacon, as though it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "I never used to. It's just that now, everyone is different, everything is different. Here seems to be the only normalcy I can find."

Draco thought long and hard about what he was going to say next. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to give away his hiding spot, but he supposed sharing it with Hannah wouldn't be too bad, especially since she'd already caught him there before. "Hey, let me show you another place. Meet me by the lake after fifth period tonight, yeah?"

Hannah nodded. "Okay. Thanks!" Her usual broad smile was back on her face as she ate the rest of her breakfast, and Draco decided that it wasn't so bad being friends with a Hufflepuff after all.

*

"Oh yes, I think I'll choose... Draco!" Alecto called, and Draco groaned inwardly as he was about to be experimented on again. It seemed that ever since Alecto had covered for Amycus, his life had got worse. Yes, Amycus was nearly as twisted as his sister, but Draco didn't usually get picked on _this_ much. "Come here, my dear."

He rose and began to walk forward, but before he take another step, there was a cry from behind him.

"No!" 

He turned and saw Hannah, who was on her feet now and looking straight into Alecto's eyes. She was one brave, or foolish, woman. "Don't," he hissed to her, but Alecto was already making her way down the aisle, and pushed Draco back into his chair.

"What have we here, then?" Alecto said, stopping in front of Hannah's desk. She'd sat down now, and didn't look so brave anymore. "Someone is actually sticking up for Draco Malfoy? My, you must be a Hufflepuff."

Hannah glared at Alecto. "I am a Hufflepuff, actually, and a proud one at that."

Draco buried his head in his hands. What was she doing? She couldn't come to his rescue, it'd be social suicide with both teachers and pupils for her. He knew he could handle this on his own, and he didn't want her getting in any trouble for him. He wasn't worth it. "Hannah," he hissed again. "Just leave it, yeah? I'm not worth it."

Hannah's eyes flicked from him to Alecto as Alecto let out an almighty cackle. "Oh, aren't you two sweet?! He's right, though, love. He isn't worth it." She turned towards him and spat the next few words out venomously. "You're nothing but a failure. Couldn't even kill an old man."

"I'd rather be a failure than a killer," he muttered, glancing at Hannah, who was now looking extremely worried. Perhaps, if he kept at it, he could take the attention away from her again.

"Say that to my face, would you?" Alecto walked towards him, and he inwardly sighed in relief as he realised he was now the target, and Hannah was safe. Alecto placed her hands on his desk and leant forward, so her face was only inches away from his. "Didn't think so. Both of you, detention, after fifth period. My office."

Draco's relief hadn't lasted long.

*

As Draco came out of Transfiguration, he felt physically sick. He'd had detentions with Alecto before, and they'd never been pleasant. She didn't like people answering her back or defying her, and worst of all, she hated it when people stuck up for their friends. Probably because she was jealous that she didn't have any of her own. He walked down the corridor to stand outside the door of Alecto's office, which had once been Umbridge's. Back then, he had felt on top of the world with all the power he had, couldn't wait to help Voldemort.

Now, he wanted nothing to do with him.

There was no sign of Hannah, and he began to worry, for he knew that if she didn't show, things would be far worse for her. Thankfully, seconds later she came down the hallway. She looked meek and tired, her hands clasped in front of her tightly as she stared at the floor, not daring to meet anyone's gaze. She looked both fearful and embarrassed.

"Hey," he said quietly, nudging her slightly to try and offer some reassurance. "You okay?"

She nodded.

"You shouldn't have stuck up for me. I can handle myself, you know."

"It wasn't fair. They're always using you. I'm a Hufflepuff, Draco. I stand up for what's right, and this certainly wasn't." 

"You're braver than I," he commented. 

Hannah laughed. "Or stupider."

He laughed too, but it was short lived, for the door to Alecto's office was opened. She sneered at them, probably because they dared to laugh when they knew what they were going to be facing. 

"Get in here," she commanded, and they both obeyed. Hannah went first, him quickly behind her. As they entered the room they saw someone else, someone they really didn't want to see. Amycus Carrow. When the two were together, they were even crueller than when they were apart. "Since there are two of you, my brother offered to help with your discipline. I'll take you, Draco, and Amycus can have that _thing_ over there."

Hannah looked positively frightened, and glanced at him for any sort of reassurance. He couldn't give any to her, though, as much as he wished he could, and watched as Amycus grabbed her and threw her against the desk. He stepped forwards to go to her, but Alecto pulled him back and pushed him against the door.

"I don't think so, love. You're all mine tonight."

Draco struggled underneath her grip, but she was strong and had no trouble keeping him against the wall. 

"I thought it would be a lovely time for you to see exactly what happens to people when they associate with you," Alecto hissed into his hear. "I'm just going to tie you up," she cast a spell that released ropes from her wand and sloped into the wall, "and leave you here while my brother has fun with your little girlfriend over there."

"She's not my girlfriend," Draco muttered, testing his bonds as best he could. He wanted to get over to Hannah, who was now bending backwards over the desk in some vain effort to get away from Amycus.

"You can't escape me, girlie," Amycus hissed loudly, and what Hannah did next Draco was sure was the bravest thing she'd ever done. She kneed him in the balls and made a run for the door, but whilst Amycus was curled up on the floor screaming in pain, Alecto was across the room in a second, casting a locking charm on the door.

"You dare do that to one of us?" Alecto roared in Hannah's face, and Draco could see tears coming out of the corner of her eyes. She looked absolutely panic stricken, and stepped slowly backwards. She accidentally tripped over Amycus on the floor, and dropped backwards to the floor in a heavy thump. "You'll pay for that!"

"No, no," started Amycus, who'd managed to reach for his wand and casting a numbing spell on his groin. "Let me. It will be more fun this way."

Alecto scowled, but obeyed none-the-less. She sat in the chair behind the desk and watched the scene play out in front of them, offering up suggestions or merely a loud giggle every now and then.

Amycus had grabbed Hannah around the throat and was digging his fingers in, hard. Hannah looked up at the ceiling with her eyes firmly closed, but she was starting to turn a funny blue colour. Only when Draco was sure she was about to pass out did Amycus let go of her, and she fell to the floor at his feet, coughing loudly. "You do not dare hurt me, girl."

"I'm sorry!" Hannah cried, curling up into a foetal position. "I'm really sorry, I won't do it again! Please! I'm sorry!"

Her desperation cut through Draco like a knife, but to the Carrows, it only seemed to further their amusement. 

"No, dearie," said Alecto, grinning from ear to ear. "You certainly won't."

"Get up," Amycus commanded, and Hannah quickly obeyed, presumably not wanting to worsen her situation. He slapped her hard around the face, and then backhanded her on the cheek, sending her head snapping every which way. Had he done it any harder, Draco was certain her neck would have snapped. Her face was a bright red, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She sobbed and begged for forgiveness, but Amycus didn't let up, slapping her again and again.

"Stop it!" Draco called when he could stand to see her hurt no more. "Stop! It's me you want to punish, not her."

Alecto wore a tight-lipped smile, and stopped her brother, who had his hand in the air and was about to smack Hannah again. "Ahh. Brilliant. You won't get any more of your little friends to stand up for you, will you?"

Draco shook his head, even though they all knew it was perfectly out of his control if anyone decided to stand up for him. "No."

"And you'll be my guinea pig?"

Draco stared firmly into Hannah's eyes as he agreed. Alecto cackled, and Amycus seemed put out that he couldn't do anymore damage. Hannah was looking at him as if to say she could take it, that he didn't have to stand up for her. He knew that wasn't true though. He could put up with a lot more than she could, he was sure of that, what with growing up around Death Eaters.

"Good!" She stood and clapped her hands together in glee. "Now get the hell out my office."

The bindings were quickly lifted, and he lunged forward to take Hannah away from Amycus. He half looked as though he were going to grab her and stop her leaving, and Draco wanted to get them as far away from the Carrows as possible. They ran out of the office and down the corridor, out into the evening sky and down to where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed; by the crooked tree near the lake. Only once they stopped did he take a look at the damage that had been done to her.

"Are you okay?" he managed to choke out. It was a silly question, really. She didn't look okay. Her face was bright red from Amycus' smacks and her tears, and it seemed as if she'd only now just stopped crying. He could see the start of a bruise forming, and knew she'd struggle to find a way to cover it up without the Carrows noticing. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

Hannah shook her head as she lay down beside the tree. "No, don't be sorry. It's really not your fault. It's mine. Though, you know, I'm not sorry. I know I did the right thing." 

Draco didn't agree, but he was hardly going to argue with her. He sat down next to her and nudged her gently. "You Hufflepuffs, eh?"

Hannah laughed. "It was worth it. _You're_ worth it."

That was the first time in a long time that anyone had ever really stood up for him, done anything for him, and then didn't change their mind when the going got tough. He smiled at her, something he rarely did, and nudged her again. She smiled back, and he knew that she was his only friend, and he was happy to have her as such. And then, he found himself doing something else he never usually did, and leant forwards to kiss her. He hesitated, unsure, but she closed her eyes and kissed him, assuring him it was something she wanted.

Hannah tasted exquisite. Her lips were so soft and sweet, and he held gently onto her shoulders as they kissed. He felt as though he was melting in her mouth, and no girl he'd ever kissed before -- and there had been a lot of Slytherins' when he was younger -- had ever tasted or felt so nice. When he broke away from her mouth, he wished to kiss her more, though as he felt his penis growing and pressing against his trousers, he realised he wanted a lot more than to just kiss her. He was nervous; as much as he had kissed a lot of girls, he'd never had sex. There had just never seemed to be time for it, something got in the way, and a lot of the Pureblood girls were waiting for marriage and didn't want to be spoiled.

Hannah, however, was a Half-Blood, and he knew it would be more special to lose his virginity to her than anyone else he'd ever kissed. At least she cared for him. Not that he cared about it being special or anything. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

"Do you want to...?" He whispered into her ear. She blushed and nodded, a bright, though nervous, smile across her face.

With confirmation that she wanted this, too, he was ready to take control, but he realised he didn't really know what he was doing. It appeared she didn't either, so he choked back an awkward laugh and said, "I think we'd better cast some privacy spells."

Hannah nodded confidently and sprung up, wand in hand. She cast several spells, all muttered under her breath, so he didn't actually know what she'd cast. That was fine by him, as long as she wasn't a secret exhibitionist and everyone would end up seeing his bits. He was a Malfoy, he wasn't there to be on display to everyone and their mother.

"Come --" He started to say once she'd finished, but before he could finish his sentence, she was on him in a flash, grabbing at his trousers. "Woah! Calm down. No, who am I kidding? Don't calm down. Ignore me."

Hannah chuckled and undid his belt, pulling his trousers down so fast he nearly didn't have time to lift up to help her. Eager himself he ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, and discarded it on the grass behind him. Once he was naked, Hannah began undressing herself, and he was more than eager to watch. Despite the fact that her face was still bright red from Amycus' cruel treatment, she looked absolutely beautiful, and in the evening sunlight, even more so, as the sun captured her hair and facial features perfectly.

Hannah delicately took off her shirt, completely the opposite to how he had ripped off his own, and teasingly revealed her lace white bra. It was far from the standard white Draco had pictured her to be wearing, and it accentuated her breasts nicely. She was larger than she appeared through her clothes, and he just couldn't wait to get his hands on them, to toy with her nipples and tease her as she was doing him. She pulled down her trousers, swaying her hips sexily, until she was only left in her matching underwear.

"Shall I?" Hannah teased, a pretend look on her face as though she wasn't sure. 

"Oh yes!" remarked Draco, feeling a world away from when they were in the Carrow's office. It was as if that had never happened, that that was a dream, but he knew perfectly well that as soon as their intimacy was over, that would become the dream. Life with the Carrows would again become a reality. For now, though, he decided to enjoy it while it lasted, and grinned from ear to ear as Hannah finally revealed what her body really looked like. " _Wow_."

Hannah blushed and playfully covered herself up with her hands. "You think so?"

Draco nodded eagerly and pulled her gently to the grass, kissing her for all they were worth. He explored her mouth with his tongue and then nibbled at her lip as he pulled away. "You ready?" Only when she nodded did he lay her down on her back and spread her legs, moving in between them. His erection was showing obviously now, and he caught her glancing at it every few seconds with a lustful look upon her face. Now he could finally enjoy her body, and enjoy he did.

He kissed her neck tenderly and left a trail of kisses down her body, stopping at each of her nipples to suck on them and tease them, eliciting several moans of pleasure from Hannah. She was loud, very loud, and he thanked sweet Merlin that she'd cast the spells so nobody would come across them. He didn't want anybody interrupting them now, not when he was finally getting his end away with someone that mattered. Someone he cared about. 

_I care about her?_

Draco wasn't sure what his true feelings towards Hannah were, since everything was so mixed up these days. He did know that he was enjoying being with her, and continued his tirade of kisses down to her thighs. He kissed them sweetly and traced his fingers from her knees upwards, loving watching when she shook in pleasure and began loudly begging him to touch her, to finally give her what they both desperately craved. Unable to hold on any longer, he moved forwards and placed his member at her entrance, but just as he was about to thrust inwards, he heard the voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

He didn't need to look up to know it was Alecto Carrow. Hannah scrambled away from him and covered herself with her clothes, and belatedly, so did he. He didn't look into Alecto's eyes, but he did see a look of sheer pleasure upon her face. Pleasure that if he'd had just ten more minutes, he and Hannah would be revelling in.

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend?" Alecto mocked as they both sat absolutely red faced in front of her.

"She isn't," Draco mumbled. "We're just friends."

"Shag all your friends do you? Or is she the only one sad enough to friend you anymore? You can't really expect great judgement from a _Hufflepuff_ now, can you?" Alecto cackled loudly. "Wait until I tell Snape about this. He'll have your guts for garters."

Amazingly, Draco actually felt a sigh of relief that it was going to be handled by Snape rather than the Carrows. Snape was an old family friend, and he was sure the Headmaster would go easier on them than the Carrows did. Hannah didn't seem to know this and was now trembling with fear. He wanted to comfort her, to say something to reassure her, but with Alecto here, he wasn't able to.

"Get dressed and then go to Snape's office," Alecto sneered, looking at them with disgust. "And next time you put up privacy spells, don't forget the silencing charm." She walked away, smirking, and Draco was finally able to whisper in Hannah's ear that Snape wasn't as bad as the Carrows.

"How do you know?" She asked, only minutes away from bursting into tears. She began to dress herself, right behind the tree just in case she'd forgotten any other spells, and he joined her as he answered her question.

"He's an old family friend," Draco said quietly. "I'm sure it won't be as bad."

She stood up, frowning. "I can't believe I was so stupid to forget the silencing charm! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Nothing," replied Draco, standing by her side. "Look, we'll get through this together, yeah?" Hannah nodded, and seemed to genuinely want his presence, which was good, as he wanted hers, too. "And by together, I mean everything that comes as a result of this." He knew that neither of them would have an easy ride now, not from the teachers, Slytherins _or_ Hufflepuffs. He was pissed that he was still a virgin, but he knew that when, or rather if, he and Hannah properly got round to it, it would be a lot better, and he was certain that his closeness with Hannah was worth every piece of shit that came their way.

And by Merlin, he was prepared for it.


End file.
